Earth
History Changing the Future Eventually Charles Xavier came up with a plan to go back in time to stop Mystique from assassinating Trask thus preventing the events leading up to the horrible present they live in to never happen. However when Pryde reveals that sending somebody back that far would kill them Wolverine volunteers knowing his healing factor will keep him alive. Going back in time Logan managed to gather both Charles and Erik together. With Charles eventually convincing Raven not to kill Trask. Eliminating and erasing the apocalyptic future. While also changing mutant perception after many witnessed Raven saving the president from Magneto who escapes along with Raven who goes on to rescue Logan who had been tossed in a river. The Age of Apocalypse Ten years later in the year 1983, followers of En Sa Ba Nur awakened the all powerful mutant. Once awakening and seeing how seemingly awful the world had become decided to destroy it so that only the strong whether they be human or mutant could inhabit it. Apocalypse then went on to recruit four powerful mutants to become his powerful servants: The Horsemen of Apocalypse. Apocalypse went on to recruit young orphan Ororo Muroe, rebel Warren Worthington, the right hand of the Mutant tracker Caliban ; Psylocke, and a grieving and vengeful Magneto. The group then went on to capture Charles Xavier so Apocalypse could inhabit his body and take his ability of telepathy. However his plan was foiled by Mystique and Hank McCoy and there team of X-Men which consisted of a young Cyclops, Jean Grey, Quicksilver, and Nightcrawler alongside a reformed Magneto and Storm who together managed to vanquish Apocalypse and save the world in the process. Seeing that the world still needed the X-Men Charles and Raven began training the young mutants now composed of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Quicksilver. 21st Century Into the 2000s Charles and Erik continued to fight over the way to game mutant freedom. Erik attempted to gain mutant rights by using as machine designed to turn humans into mutants. When Erik attempted to capture mutant teenager Marie D'Ancanto by sending Sabertooth he was thwarted when X-Men members Cyclops and Storm drove him off and saved both her and the mutant who she was accompanying, Logan. Magneto eventually managed to capture Marie D'Ancanto now named Rouge and attempted to have her power the machine by using her mutant ability to absorb ones power, knowing this would kill her and took her to the Statue of Liberty to use the machine on a nearby summit. Fortunately the X-Men managed to arrive just in time and proceeded to defeat The Brotherhood, rescue Rouge, and destroy the machine in the process; saving the members of the summit. Magneto who himself had been defeated was taken into custody by the authorities. Trivia *Because of the numerous alternate universes of Marvel Comics, this Earth from the X-Men film series is officially known as Earth-10005. *The Earth-10005 universe is also included in the Marvel Movie Multiverse, which also includes the Earth-199999 (Prime Marvel Cinematic Universe), Earth-TRN191 (Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe), Microverse, etc. Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414